five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Candy's
Were you looking for the story of Candy's Burgers & Fries? It can be found on the Story page. Main= ''Five Nights at Candy's ''is an indie point and click fan game survival horror fan-game developed by the well known FNaF fan and experienced modeler, Emil Macko. The goal is for the player to try to survive the night at Candy's from 12 AM to 6 AM while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronics characters using cameras to track their movements via the restaurant's security cameras and doors to keep them out of The Office, which the player stays in for the whole game. Summary No company is without a rival. Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another resturant is going to take its place in the world of enterntainment. What could go wrong? You play as Mary Schmidt, working as a security guard at Candy's Burgers & Fries. During the night, the animatronics wander around the restaurant, and if they manage to get into your office... well, they might kill you. Fortunately for you, a camera system equipped with night vision and doors for your window and the two doorways to your sides are at your disposal, but they come at the cost of limited power. Manage your usage of the doors and night vision, or else you will be left with no power at the mercy of Candy. Can you survive five nights at Candy's? Characters There are seven animatronic antagonists lurking in the restaurant, with the player as the security guard and your only ally and informant, as well as another mysterious character who resides elsewhere. * Candy * Cindy * Chester * Blank * The Penguin * Old Candy * RAT * Mary Schmidt * Phone Guy * The Reverse Puppet Locations There are many rooms at Candy's Burgers & Fries, but another separate location, the Factory is shown in cutscenes. * Main Stage * Main Hall 1 * Main Hall 2 * Main Hall 3 * Entrance Hall * Backstage 1 * Backstage 2 * Main Party Room * Secondary Party Room * Arcade Area * Parts & Services * Drawing Room * The Office * The Factory History *Emil Macko posted his status on his Tumblr and says that he is not dead and he's working on something big. *Emil Macko releases the first promotional teaser for Five Nights at Candy's, a shot of Candy with the text "SOON". *Emil Macko updates his status to share another teaser featuring Cindy and labeled, "We play in the dark." *Emil Macko releases a screenshot showing a beta version of Five Nights at Candy's. The screenshot shows Candy or Cindy by the right doorway of The Office. This was later removed from the GameJolt page, as apparently other games had nearly identical appearances to it. *Emil Macko shares a teaser on his blog showing Old Candy looking at the viewer and labled, "I SEE YOU." *Emil Macko updates his status on his blog that shows a teaser starring The Penguin with the text, "OUT OF SERVICE". *Emil Macko releases a teaser on his blog featuring Blank labeled "THE BROKEN." *Emil Macko releases the trailer for Five Nights at Candy's. *Emil Macko releases the final teaser on Gamejolt featuring The Reverse Puppet with the text, "mistakes happen" and RAT (if brightened). *Five Nights at Candy's is fully released a week later after the trailer. Trivia *The 1.2.0 Update was confirmed to be in progress by the GameJolt user, Tuparman, when he found a glitch where he tried to get The Penguin to the right doorway but failed due to him disappearing when moving from the Main Hall 2. Emil Macko responded, saying that the bug will be fixed in the new update. *The song that plays in the Five Nights at Candy's Trailer is called "Combine Machinery Hall," as confirmed on this video. The music composer that produced the music is named Vai90. The full music can be downloaded here. *In first versons there was a footstep sound when somebody walked to one of the doors. It was removed, becouse it was very easy to tell if somebody walks in or walks out to the door. |-|Gallery= Main Menu screens 90.png 11.png 39.png 48.png Ver.png 81.png|Main Menu with Candy output_EcLNpz.gif|Candy twitching in Main Menu 305.png|Main Menu with Cindy output_YnLoYp.gif|Cindy twitching in Main Menu 78.png|Main Menu with Chester output_Lxf0I5.gif|Chester twitching in Main Menu 84.png|Main Menu with The Penguin output_rKsbjl.gif|The Penguin twitching in Main Menu 282.png|Main Menu with Blank output_qlpHVS.gif|Blank twitching in Main Menu Old Candy Main.png|Main Menu with Old Candy output_g0uhuL.gif|Old Candy twitching in Main Menu 92.png|Main Menu with RAT output_HI4pa6.gif|RAT twitching in Main Menu 322.png|Star Texture Teasers Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|The first teaser, featuring Candy. Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|The second teaser, featuring Cindy. Tumblr np83gurLMp1tlqf51o1 1280.png|The gameplay screenshot. old candy teaser.png|The third teaser, featuring Old Candy. Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|The fourth teaser, featuring the Penguin. Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|The fifth teaser, featuring Blank. Five Nights At Candy's Teaser Trailer|Five Nights at Candy's teaser trailer. Reverse puppet teaser.jpg|The sixth and final teaser, featuring the Reverse Puppet. Reverse puppet teaser bright.jpg|The Reverse Puppet teaser brightened, revealing RAT. |-|Updates= 1.2.1 Update * Fixed a small bug in the Extra Menu, that made some of the jumpscares overlap each other. 1.2.2 Update * Fixed a small bug that made certain save data get reset/deleted when replaying some nights. 1.2.0 Update * Added the Extra Menu for those who’ve beaten night 6. * Rebalanced Blank; ** Blank now has an increasing timeout counter, which will come into play after an attempted attack. ** Blank should no longer "teleport" from being inactive to suddenly being ready to attack. * Fixed the penguin accidentally going to a wrong room, resulting in inactivity. * Added ambient sound cues for certain animatronics in the doorways. * Fixed another glitch that yet again prevented some ambient sounds from playing. * Fixed a "game-breaking glitch" that allowed players to close the window-door, and have an infinite stare-contest with an animatronic in one of the doorways. * Fixed a minor graphical error in the 5th and 6th "Surveillance Sequences". * The "Surveillance Sequences" no longer have any time-limit, so that players won’t miss out on anything. * Added Camera Titles so that you can see what room you’re looking at. * Made some ambient sounds a bit more "distant". * Added 10% more power. * The doors now take more power the longer they are closed. The effect will of course be reverted when they are open again. * 3 Indicators have been added to the HUD right above the battery. They will show how much power the doors use. * Minor bugfixes. 1.1.0 Update *Fixed a glitch that disallowed ambient sound effects from playing. *Reworked the doors entirely; **Animatronics now will wait for much longer time before attacking, but only until they have been noticed. **Removed the footstep sounds. **Having more than one door closed will now drain significantly more power, and of course having all three closed will drain even more. **Door buttons now make a click-noise when the doors are deactivated. **Added a timeout system for controlling how often a doorway can be occupied. *Fixed minor graphical bug when non-glow-eye animatronics entered the doorways. * The panel button is now wider. * Fixed a glitch that allowed you to open the panel during a jumpscare. * Rare Screens are now more rare. * Removed a few expendable graphical assets. * Added a notice in the README file for the fact that you cannot properly play this game on Mac (not even with programs such as WineBottler). 1.0.3 Update * Fixed a minor graphical inconsistency in the 5th Sequence in HUD 1.0.2 Update *V-Sync is now off by default. *Tweaked Gameplay. 1.0.1 Update * Added Fullscreen Toggle support (Alt-Enter) Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Games Category:Stubs